One Weird Adventure
by LacrymosaRules
Summary: This is a crossover between Yugioh and Digimon as well as a couple of Mythbusters who will be thrown in there later. Dedicated to Kojiluvr and Digiwonder. You guys are the best! :) Please review. :)
1. Chapter 1

One Weird Adventure.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon, Yugioh or The Mythbusters.)

Chapter 1 Momantai.

It was a Thursday as it happened. Henry had gone to school but he had left Terriermon at home with his little sister Suzie. Suzie liked to play with Terriermon and dress him up in doll clothes pretending he was a baby, completely unaware that Terriermon was a living creature and not a stuffed animal. She called him 'Princess Pretty Pants.'

This time Terriermon was wearing a bright pink dress with a dark purple shall, a light blue bonnet and little white booties as well as a diaper. 'Oh Princess Pretty Pants you look so pretty! Do you like your new clothes?' asked Suzie then she moved Terriermon's head so that it looked like he was nodding. She smiled happily at him and said 'Great! I'm going to get you your bottle so I'll be back soon.'

Off she went to the kitchen to fill her plastic bottle with milk. As soon as she was gone Terriermon sighed and started complaining. 'I hate wearing dresses and this one's itchy.' He said scratching at it. 'This is a nightmare! 'I hope Henry comes back soon!' 'Momantai Terriermon, Momantai.' Terriermon said to himself as he rubbed the sides of his head and closed his eyes.

Terriermon froze as Suzie walked in holding the bottle of milk in her hand which she squeezed some of out onto her wrist and said 'It's just right. Ok Princess Pretty Pants here comes your yummy food so drink it all up.' With that she thrust the bottle into Terriermon's mouth and forcefully poured the milk down his throat.

Terriermon had to try really hard not to choke or move while he was being force fed and he was so relieved when Suzie took the bottle out of his mouth and announced 'Princess Pretty Pants it is time for your nap.' Then she herself yawned. Terriermon thought to himself, 'time for your nap by the sound of it.'

Suzie picked up Terriermon and placed him in a small cot that was standing in the corner of her room. Then she tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She left saying 'Good night, sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite.'

Terriermon sat up as soon as she closed the door and immediately changed out of the dress, the bonnet, the booties and the diaper, all of which he dropped on a heap beside the cot. Then Terriermon tiptoed very quietly over to the door. He waited impatiently for five minutes to make sure Suzie was gone and wrapped one of his big ears around the door handle and opened the door a crack.

He peeked out of the room and seeing no one carefully crept out closing the door behind him. Then he slowly made his way to Henry's room and went inside closing the door behind him. 'Thank goodness that's over!' Terriermon said to himself. He then began jumping on the bed, doing flips and standing on his ears. 'Yay! I'm free! Momantai!'

'Huh?' Terriermon stopped bouncing around and stared at Henry's computer screen which had started to glow a bright green colour. 'That's weird.' He said as he leaped from the bed onto the table to get a better look at the screen. Suddenly, the glow got brighter and Terriermon was pulled into the screen. 'Whoa!' Shouted Terriermon as he was enveloped in the light and transported into the computer screen.


	2. Chapter 2

One Weird Adventure.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon, Yugioh or Mythbusters.)

Chapter 2 Feathers.

On a Thursday morning, Yolei Inoue had just woken up from a wonderful dream; she and her partner Hawkmon were hanging out with their friends at the beach. She and Hawkmon were sunbathing while Davis and TK were playing soccer with Veemon and Patamon. Cody and Armadillomon were building sandcastles. Kari and Gatomon were racing each other. Ken and Wormmon were smiling and laughing.

That was a good dream Yolei thought to herself. She sniffed the air. 'Something smells good!' she said and leapt out of bed then she brushed her teeth and got dressed, put on her glasses. Then she raced off to the kitchen to find the source of that great smell.

She appeared in the kitchen to see Hawkmon standing by the stove wearing a white apron and a pan flipping pancakes into a dish beside him. 'Hi Hawkmon!' Yolei called to him. Hawkmon turned around and said 'Good morning Yolei. I was up early and you were still asleep so I left quietly so as not to wake you and decided I would make us some breakfast.'

Yolei smiled at Hawkmon and said 'Thanks.' 'How about I make us some tea?' Yolei asked as she filled the kettle with water. Hawkmon nodded smiling at Yolei and continued to make the pancakes while the kettle began to boil.

When the pancakes and tea had been made the two friends set the table and sat down to enjoy their breakfast. As they ate Yolei told Hawkmon about her dream and how happy they all were having fun together. Hawkmon smiled sadly he knew how much Yolei missed their friends even though she had seen them the week before last to her Hawkmon knew, it felt like a lifetime.

Hawkmon saw that Yolei was beginning to get a bit sad so he quickly changed the subject and said 'Yolei, have you seen my notebook?' 'I can't find it anywhere.' Since leaving the Digital World Hawkmon had taken to writing about all of his and his friends' adventures there in a medium sized, black notebook.

Yolei's face lit up with a sense of remembrance as she said to Hawkmon 'Yeah, sorry Hawkmon I knew there was something I was going to tell you. I borrowed it because I wanted to read it and forgot to tell you.' 'I'll get it.' Yolei stood up from the table and went into her room. Hawkmon could hear her rummaging around in her bookcase and he heard her give a triumphant 'Ha' when she found it and gave it to Hawkmon then they both continued to finish eating.

As soon as they were finished Yolei began putting the dirty dishes into the sink and Hawkmon opened his Notebook on a new page and began writing using ink from a small bottle which was tied with sting onto his notebook and a quill pen which he made from one of his own feathers which had fallen out, because according to him of all the stress he was under in the Digital World.

Yolei had said to him after hearing this 'Or maybe you're just going bald?' Yolei then burst out laughing from the expression of Indignation and worry on Hawkmon's face. For the next few weeks Hawkmon actually counted each of his feathers every morning to make sure he wasn't losing them, but stopped after a while because he never lost another one.

Hawkmon was shocked out of his reverie by the sound of Yolei screaming in surprise as green and yellow coloured fireworks shot out of the pan she was holding. Yolei dropped the pan which fell with a clatter on the floor.

After staring at it for a while, Yolei picked it up again and she and Hawkmon gazed at it closely. Suddenly a dark green whirlpool emerged from the pan and sucked them both in, Hawkmon still holding his notebook and quill. Yolei held onto Hawkmon who was keeping his eyes closed just like she was as they plummeted through the green void.

Suddenly they were no longer falling; they opened their eyes and saw that they were in a grassy meadow. 'We are in the Digital World again, it seems.' Said Hawkmon looking mildly surprised at his surroundings. Yolei got up brushed herself off and looked around. Then she saw something moving a short distance away and said 'Hawkmon, there's something over there.'

Hawkmon looked and saw a white and green creature moving in the grass. 'Let's go take a look.' Yolei said and off she went followed by Hawkmon to go to the creature. When they got close they saw that the creature was a Digimon which looked had two long rabbit like ears and look of amusement on its face.

'That was some ride!' cried Terriermon excitedly. Then he saw that there were two figures looking at him, a Digimon and a human. 'Hi there. My names Terriermon, who are you?' Yolei and Hawkmon smiled and told Terriermon who they were and offered to shake hands (wing in Hawkmon's case). Terriermon shook Yolei's hand and Hawkmon's wing with his ears and said 'It's nice to meet you.'

'I wonder why we're in the Digital World.' Yolei mused out loud. Hawkmon said 'That's a good question; I hope we don't have to save the Digital World from some powerful evil again.' Then Terriermon used his favourite saying, 'Momantai!'


End file.
